1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lanyard style quick-release buckles of the type used to detachably connect straps in backpacks and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lanyard style quick-release buckles are known, as disclosed for example by U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,083 (Howell). While such buckles are entirely serviceable, experience has indicated that they have a number of shortcomings. For example, their design does not provide a convenient way of parting the interlocked buckle components without using the lanyard. The release levers of the female components are prone to being overstressed and broken by excessive pulling forces on the lanyards. Lanyards are limited to thin webs that are generally sewn into place, and the lanyards are susceptible to inadvertent snagging, resulting in unintended parting of the buckle components.
The objective of the present invention is to obviate or at least significantly minimize these shortcomings.